


A Tale of Two Snarts

by kaitlia777



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: A familiar face returns in an unexpected way





	A Tale of Two Snarts

*****

“Honestly, what is it going to take for you people to install a decent security system?”

The familiar drawl made Barry look up from the computer monitor he, Cisco and Caitlin were crowded around. Nearby, Iris and Wally were scrolling through an online catalogue, looking for gifts for Joe and Camille’s new baby.

“Hey Leo,” Barry called, giving the man a wave. “Where’s the rest of the crew? We weren’t expecting to see you all so soon.”

A bemused, slightly affronted look crossed Leo’s face. “Excuse me? What did you call me?”

“Leo,” Cisco answered, “That’s what….”

“Different Snart,” Caitlin interrupted, eyes wide. “Look at his body language...and he brought a friend.”

She was right. Leo had a more relaxed, open posture, looser shoulders. This Snat had the more familiar tense edge. The woman with him, a tall brunette with rich brown eyes, was totally unfamiliar though.

“Allen, what is the good Doctor Snow talking about?” Snart asked, displeasure tinting his voice.

“Oh, uh...we kinda met another Snart from Earth X and he’s vacationing here,” Cisco admitted. “Which Snart are you, by the way? Not Leo, this world’s Snart went all Big Damn Hero and died saving the other Legends...Also, who’s your friend?”

“I didn’t die...not exactly,” Snart huffed. “I was scattered through the time stream and reassembling oneself is quite the task. It took a while...Allen! Get off!”

Embarrassed, Barry gave Snart a final squeeze, slapping him on the back. “I knew you had a bit of hero in you.”

“Not at the moment, but I might if you don’t take a few steps back,” Snart grumbled, drawing chuckles from the others.

Shaking her head, Iris teased, “Stop hitting on my husband, Snart. I’ll message the Waverider.”

“Oh, but it’s so much fun to make him blush,” Snart retorted, strolling toward Iris. “Much obliged.”

Under the desk, Cisco passed Caitlin $10. The doctor smirked. She’d always said, all versions of Snart flirted with Barry. That was just a fact. Cisco just hadn’t seen it, silly boy.

“And who is this?” Harry asked as he walked into the room, eyes on the strange woman. “Are we just letting strangers in to wander around now?”

Snart waved an expressive hand at the woman. “Diana, meet Team Flash. Team Flash, meet Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.”

That statement was enough to strike everyone dumb for a moment.

It was Cisco who broke the silence. “How do you come back from the dead and bring along an Amazon princess?”  
“Leonard is not the first man to fall from the sky onto our shores…He was, however, the first to do so sans airplane and clothing.”  
“I don’t think the latter part is relevant, do you?”  
“That depends on your point of view I suppose.”

“The shores of Themyscira...which doesn’t seem to exist,” Cisco said, looking up from the internet search he had done.

Diana merely shrugged. “Zeus hid our home long ago. I’m the only one of our number to leave the island. After Leonard spoke of what has been happening here in the past 5 years, I decided to call my sabbatical short and return to the world of Man.” 

“Sounds like there’s a story there,” Iris mused and Diana inclined her head.

They had some time for a story before the Waverider would arrive.

* * *

“This has got to be a shock. Why don’t we sit down and have a cup of tea and talk about this...It’s not good to keep things bottled up.”

Leonard stared at his doppelganger, a look of horror creeping across his face as his counterpart spoke. “How about no.”

The two men stood face to face in the Cortex, surrounded by Team Flash and the other Legends. After the initial outburst over Snart’s presence and the discovery (confirmed by Gideon) that he was ‘their’ Snart, the Legends were in a state of delighted shock.

Ray was the first to act, stepping over and throwing his arms around Snart. “It’s good to have you back, Man!”he said, giving the thief a tight hug.

“Get off, Ray!” Snart growled, making the others smirk.

Leo smirked. “Oh, I’ve said that many times.”

Finally escaping, Leonard eyed his doppelganger. “I know that tone. Really?”

“Not him...No offense, Ray, you’re really rather attractive, but I’m a one man guy,” Leo said with an affable shrug.

“None taken,” Ray replied agreeably, then Mick brushed past him to clap a hand on Snart’s shoulder.

“You’re not dead or in my head. That’s something,” he rumbled and Snart raised a hand to clasp his forearm.

They weren’t the huggy sort.

Nate, Amaya and Zari introduced themselves before wandering over to catch up with Jax (who Barry had called to see if he wanted to come say hi to Snart...he did) and meet Diana, who the young mechanic had hit it off with.

Sara was the last to approach Leonard, looking him over from head to toe and back. “Welcome to the Formerly Dead Club,” she said, giving him a wry smile. “1 year, 7 months, got me beat.”

“Well, I guess I can add dying to my list of overachievements,” he responded, then tipped his head. “I hear congratulations are in order, Captain Canary.”

“Someone had to step up after Rip went and vanished on us,” she retorted. “I didn’t ask for the job….”

“But according to Jax, being a Captain suits you,” Leonard said, a little smile on his face. His eyes ticked down to her hands. “So does that.”

Her fingers wiggled, rings catching in the light, including Leonard’s pinky ring. “It didn’t fit Mick. Do you want it back?”

As she moved to take off the ring, Leonard let his hand settle over her. “You keep it.”

“If you ever want it back...well, you are one hell of a thief.”

“I am,” he agreed, his eyes locked on hers and, for a moment, it seemed like everyone else in the room faded away.

“LENNY!”

His sister’s scream echoed into the Cortex before Lisa even arrived.

Cisco looked up and said, “Well, I guess she got my message.”

Sara laughed a little at the look of fond bemusement on Snart’s face. “Introduce me to your sister?”

“Fine,” Leonard agreed. “You get to explain why there are two of me. And I get to watch.”

TBC….

**Author's Note:**

> If you're so inclined, feel free to come say hi over at my tumblr [HERE](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/) . Always nice to make fandom and shipping friends!


End file.
